


20-something of April, 2019

by apieformydean



Series: For The Lost And Brave [2]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Backstory, Drug Addiction, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Muteness, Non-binary character, Past Drug Addiction, Pre-Killjoys, To Be Continued, Trans Male Character, addict!Dr D, addict!Kobra, genderfluid!Pony, mute!Pony, non-binary!Poison, trans man!Kobra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two teenagers arrive at the diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20-something of April, 2019

Dr Death Defying is sitting at the counter of the diner, tapping his fingers on the empty can in front of him. It’s small, rusty, and dirty. It was the last one left behind by the people who once owned the place. He hasn’t eaten in days, and his cigarettes are long gone, too. He asks Pony every day if he could get some for him, but those never arrive. His hands are shaking a bit. He hates feeling weak.

It is past noon, so the whole desert and the diner itself are basically on fire. The doctor’s daily show is over, the music that flows in the diner right now is not on air.

He thinks about actually stopping playing music on his station. They have been here for months now, and only a girl and a boy found them, both in denim and rags, who brought them some water and a vinyl. They never stayed, though. They had their own gang and were only interested in the face behind 109.

Nobody else came.

The days are empty and boring. Pony is out at the moment, trying to find water and food, but Dr D knows he will come home with nothing. That is like a daily routine for them. The doctor should be out in the window with a laser gun, guarding the place, but he couldn’t care less. To tell the truth, he is slightly hopeful someone will come and attack him. That would be the most exciting thing in months.

The bell above the door rings, and Dr Death sighs.

“How was it, Pony?”

“Not really Pony."

The doctor’s eyes widen.

His breath is caught in his throat, and his whole body stiffens.

So that’s it. _That's how you die, old man_ , he thinks to himself. _You and your big mouth._

He counts to ten in his head before he talks.

“The ‘Crow sent you to take down the madman who fills the ether with his buzz, did they?” he offers, but he only receives what he assumes is a shocked silence.

Dr D turns his wheelchair around and founds he must have been utterly wrong. There are two children in the doorway. Well, not really children, rather teenagers. The one on his feet and who must have been talking is clearly older than the other. He’s probably nineteen, the doctor thinks. He has kind of a chubby face, but a determined expression.

“We are not from the ‘Crow,” the boy reassures him.

“I can tell,” the doctor nods.

“I'm Party Poison,” he states, looking at the man in the eye. “And this is my brother, Kobra Kid,” he motions towards his almost unconscious companion. He is leaning against his older brother’s shoulder who keeps him close so he would not fall. “We need your help, Dr Death.”

“I’m more than willing to take you two in, boys,” he offers a small smile, but Poison winces. However, he does not say a word. He tugs at Kid’s side whose eyes are clouded and limbs are like jelly, but they move forward. Poison carefully sits his brother down in one booth, and eventually falls on the seat on the opposite side of the table. Now the doctor can see he is breathing heavily. He closes his eyes to relax for some moments. They surely had a tough journey.

Poison has heavy black circles under his eyes, his hair is dark and dirty, and both of their clothes are far too hot for the desert. They look like the ones BLI dresses their underage employees in. They must have escaped from a factory.

Kid's face is remarkably nice, he has blond hair and his hands are shaking. He is sweating heavily which is nothing new in the Zones, so Dr D doesn’t pay it too much attention. He is about to pass out, however; he is surely dehydrated.

“When was the last time you cats had a drink?” he asks as he rolls closer to them. Poison’s eyes suddenly open.

“None of your business,” he replies quickly with way too much defence in his voice. Dr Death is confused for a moment, but then corrects himself.

“I meant water, son,” he speaks gently. “And in this case, it _is_ my business.”

“Oh,” the teen looks down in his lap, and the doctor can see his cheeks turn pink. “It was almost a whole day ago. Do… do you have some?” he looks up, his desperation almost all gone.

“Just a couple o’ bottles. They’re in the kitchen, you find them,” he nods towards the small, brownish door behind the counter. Poison stands up quickly and walks there with wide steps. As he enters the small room, the doctor rolls over to Kid.

He is resting his head on the table, skin greyish, barely breathing. Dr D knows this state too well. He rolls up the boy’s sleeve on his left arm, and he sadly acknowledges he was right. His inner forearm is covered in greenish-purple bruises and small red spots. The doctor lets him go as Party Poison arrives back.

“Here you are, Kobra,” he walks up to them and holds the small bottle to his brother’s mouth. The blond barely seems to realise what is going on, but opens his mouth and swallows. Poison does not mention the fact that Dr D saw Kid’s arm, he only seems to be happy he could get him some water. The younger one drinks the whole bottle of it and lays back on the table afterwards.

“Grab one for yourself, boy,” the doctor tells him, and Poison has that wince on his face again that the older man saw before.

“Could you… stop calling me a boy?” he asks, voice polite but anxious. “And just a _he_ in general.”

“Sure thing. What'd you like to be called, then?”

“I’d rather you called me by- by _they/them_ pronouns,” they look at the doctor, who nods simply. If that’s what Poison feels like, he’ll make sure the motorbabe is comfortable in their skin. “I know it’s strange, I just… you know, it’s the only thing I can relate to.”

“Then _they_ it is,” Dr Death Defying says with a smile. “Now get some water, tumbleweed, because you’ll need to hydrate as you tell me your story.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!


End file.
